


Orange Juice And Morning Sex.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Gallavich, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Sassy Mickey, Table Sex, Top Ian, blowjob, mickey is also an asshole in the mornings but ian loves him anyway, mickey loves his juice, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: I saw fan art and I wrote something to go along with it lol.-Mickey is grouchy in the mornings. Not having orange juice doesn't help. Ian gets tired of him being bossy so he fucks him down a notch.- ;-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

Ian woke to an empty bed. He hated that shit though he knew Mickey was never far. He was either in the shower or in the kitchen trying to surprise Ian with breakfast.  
Ian stood up and let out a loud yawn before stretching. He always woke up stiff after an intense night with Mickey but he was far from complaining.

He slid on a sleeveless green shirt and a pair of jeans that were laying on the floor. He ran a finger through his messy hair before finally walking out of their bedroom. He smiled at the sight of Mickey.

He stood shirtless with his back to Ian in nothing but a pair of blue boxers. Ian could see a cup in his hand and he had no doubt it was orange juice. He just let his eyes rake over the boys back and down the rest of his body.

"You're staring fire crotch."

Ian smiled and walked over to the other boy. Mickey put his cup down but he didn't turn around. Okay, Ian thought, if that's how he wants to play.

He pressed a kiss to Mickeys shoulders and wrapped his arms around the boy, "Good morning Mick, no breakfast?"

Mickey scoffed, "You always have something to complain about. You never appreciate my gesture."

Ian chuckled into his skin and grazed his nose over his skin, "I don't appreciate burnt food either."

Mickey spun around in his arms and glared at the boy, "I don't appreciate you being a fucking smart ass."

Ian was always entertained by Mickey in the mornings. He was never really angry at Ian. Just that part of him he would never be able to change. Smart mouthed and short tempered but Ian loved him.

Ian ran a hand through Mickeys hair and pulled back to wrap that small strand of hair around his finger, "I love your long hair Mick."

Mickey rolled his eyes and shook his head removing Ian's hand, "Shut up and make me food."

"How long have you been up?"

Mickey shrugged, "Twenty minutes."

"You could have woke me up."

Mickey shrugged again and brought his cup back to his lips to finish the rest of the juice, "We're out of juice. Go get more later."

The cup fell out of his hand when Ian gently pushed him up against the table.

Mickey reached back and gripped the table to keep himself from falling over. "What the fuck Ian?"

Ian was just grinning at the shorter boy, "You're always so bossy in the morning."  
His hips were hovering over Mickey's and Mickey felt his knees begin to shake. Ian had that effect on him even after two years together. "I think I need to take you down a notch." Ian continued, voice low.

"Your breath stinks." Mickey joked.

"Well I could always go brush my teeth and leave you here without food or your precious juice." Ian replied, hand slowly creeping down Mickeys' body. His fingers were now playing with the hem of Mickeys boxers. He pulled it back and let it go to hear it slap against Mickeys skin.

"You trying to get on me this early?"

Ian placed a hand on the side of Mickeys face. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip before placing it on his chin. His other hand finally moved to Mickeys stomach and slid down the top of Mickeys boxers. Mickey could feel himself already throbbing at Ian's touch.

"Do you want me to go brush my teeth and go get your precious juice or do you want me to-" Ian stopped his sentence to wrap his hand around Mickey causing the other boys knuckles to turn white with the grip he had on the table.

"Shit." Mickey hissed, "Fuck the juice. Fuck me."

"Hm." It was all Ian said. He moved his other hand to the back of Mickeys neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was nothing but tongue. Their favorite way of kissing. Ian's hand slowly began moving around Mickey. The confines of his boxers made it a little harder to move, but Mickey didn't give two shits. Ian pulled back from the kiss and stopped his movements.

"Keep going or I'll cut your fucking hand off." Mickey threatened.

His voice was still a little husky due to being a tad sleepy so Ian couldn't take that threat seriously.

"So no juice?"

"Mention the juice one more time I'm going to clobber you over the head."

Ian chuckled and removed his hand from Mickeys boxers. He used both hands to grab the sides of his boxers and slowly moved his body down as he pulled the fabric down Mickeys legs. Mickey kicked the fabric across the kitchen floor. Ian ran his hands up Mickeys pale, smooth thighs. He had always loved Mickeys thighs. Apart from the boys ass his thighs were his second favorite thing physically about the boy. He was soft for his eyes too to be honest.

"Why am I naked and why are you dressed for shopping?" Mickey asked a little irritated.

So Ian grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up off his head and threw it behind him, "That better?"

"Just put your mouth on me bitch."

Ian wrapped his hand around the bottom of Mickeys dick and grinned when he heard nails scraping against the table. "Try not to get a splinter." Ian whispered, before wrapping his lips around Mickey.

"Shit!" Mickey cried.

Ian closed his eyes and began moving his head up and down. His free hand was placed on Mickeys right thigh just feeling the soft skin under his fingers. He pulled off with a pop and moved his tongue across the tip of Mickeys dick before grazing his teeth gently across the shaft.

Mickey let out a low hiss and arched his back, "Fucking hell Gallagher."

"Just pretend your dick is my toothbrush and also toothpaste and it's empty and I'm doing what I can to squeeze out that last bit of toothpaste."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Ian laughed before going back down on Mickey. Mickey closed his eyes and lifted one hand to run it through the messy red hair. He tightened his grip on it and gently pushed Ian's head down on him. Ian was humming around him causing the vibrations to radiate through Mickeys entire body.

"Son of a bitch." Mickey moaned, "Your mouth feels so good. Fuck so good."

Ian loved hearing Mickey moan no matter what was happening. Whether it was him blowing him or Mickey biting into something tasty and moaning about how good it was. Fuck he loved Mickeys moans.

Ian's hands traveled back to Mickeys ass and he cupped it pulling Mickey forward. Mickey let out a gasp as his dick hit the back of Ian's throat.

"Ian fuck." Mickey gasped, "Get on me bitch."

Ian took a few seconds to pull off but when he did he instantly got to his feet and slammed his lips against Mickeys. "Sit on the table." Ian ordered.

"We eat here asshole!"

"I don't give a shit." Ian took the other boy by the waist and lifted him onto the table. Ian wasted no time in taking off the rest of his clothes. "I'm going to fuck you on this table Mickey."

"No really? I thought you were going to perform ass surgery with your damn cock!"

Ian loved it when Mickey got sassy with him. He moved between Mickeys legs and pulled them a little until his ass was hanging off the table. Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and put his hands behind him to prop himself up, "Are you even hard Gallagher?"

"Believe me I'm hard." Ian replied. And he was. He was throbbing and aching to be inside the other boy.

"You're not going to prep me?" Mickey asked.

"Nope. I don't like how bossy you get in the mornings."

"Bitch I'm alway-SHIT!"

Ian interrupted him by pushing into him until he couldn't move no more.

"Oh my god holy hell!" Mickey moaned. His arms collapsed and his back hit the wooden table. He reached out to grab the sides of the table as Ian began fucking into him. The table was sturdy but it was shaking with each thrust.

"Shit Mick always feel so good." Ian groaned. His hands were placed on either side of Mickey as leverage as he continued to fuck into the other boy. The heels of Mickeys feet were digging into Ian's ass and all Ian could think about was how much he loved the boy that was squirming and moaning his name underneath him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Mickey cried. His ass was accepting Ian's dick happily and Ian's dick was happy to be inside him.

Mickey was clenching with each thrust and his dick was leaking. With the way he was cursing and struggling to keep his eyes open Ian knew he was close. He wasn't far off himself.

"Gonna cum inside you." Ian moaned, "Fuck."

"Fill me up Ian." Mickey panted, "Son of a fucking bitch!"

Mickeys nails scraped into the table as his orgasm hit him sooner than expected. His back arched off the table as his dick twitched and came all over himself. Ian watched with glazed eyes at the beautiful sight. Mickeys head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. He could see the way Mickeys stomach was contracting as his orgasm took over his body.

Mickey clenched so tight around Ian that Ian couldn't even push all the way in before he found himself leaning over and biting Mickeys shoulder. His orgasm started at his toes and worked its way up his body. His whole body was twitching as he moaned against Mickeys neck.

"Fucking filling me up." Mickey moaned, "Shit."

Ian lifted his head to look down at the other boy, "I love you you asshole."

Mickey smiled lazily, "I love you too fire crotch."

Ian slowly pulled out causing Mickey to tense at the loss. Mickey was leaking of Ian's cum but it was also leaking from Ian himself onto the kitchen floor.

Mickey sat up and stared down at the mess, "No one is ever going to want to eat here again." I

an laughed breathlessly, "Oh well. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"I meant it when I said your breath stinks Ian. Go brush your fucking teeth and then go get me some juice."

Ian rolled his eyes and kissed the boy, "As you wish your highness."

Mickey hopped down from the table and Ian smacked his ass, "Shit Ian my ass is sore!"

"That's what you get for being bossy."

Mickey shoved him, "Go on and do what I said."

 

Ian kissed his forehead before running off to the bathroom.

Mickey grinned to himself. He loved the red head.

The mess on the floor caught his eyes again.

Sometimes, he thought. Sometimes he loved him.


End file.
